Entendeu?
by Kurara Black
Summary: Porquê eu não. Presentinho para Ragster. (Primeira tentativa de humor, me dê um desconto, sim?)


Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood e One Piece não me pertencem. Então, por favor, não me processem. Sério, não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar sorvete. *faz drama*

* * *

Entendeu?

- Acordem. Estou mandando vocês acordarem! – Os 'Chapéu de Palha' abriram os olhos e se surpreenderam. Estavam numa sala estranha. A decoração era focada só em negro e laranja, e era muito, muito, muito estranha.

- O quê? – Nami perguntou assustada – Que lugar é esse? – Observou a sala. Piso negro, paredes laranja, mas escuras, os móveis, que eram apenas uma mesinha, uma estante e um armário, também negros e com detalhes também cor de laranja, só que mais claro – Que péssimo gosto para decoração.

- Olá, olá, olá. Meus queridos 'Chapéu de Palha'. – Uma voz saiu da escuridão.

- FANTASMA! ACUDAM! – Usopp, Chopper e Brooke começaram a correr desesperadamente de um lado para o outro, quase tropeando e caindo. Quase. Por um mínimo do mínimo.

- Quem é você? – Zoro perguntou com cara de sono.

- Eu? – Um gato negro com olhos laranja apareceu – Eu sou tudo, eu sou nada. Sou eu que crio e sou eu que mato. Faço vocês respirarem, controlo suas vidas e seus desejos. Eu sou tudo, nada, universo, mente...

- VERDADE, EU IREI CHUTAR O SEU TRASEIRO! – Edward berrou... Espere... Hã?

- EDWARD ELRIC! – Winry tacou a chave inglesa nele – Desculpa, Kurara-chan.

- Faz mal não. Mas já que estão aqui...

- MELLORINE! – Sanji gritou, com os olhos em forma de coração, olhando para Winry – Oh! Destino cruel! Vamos, ria de mim! Encontrei a mais bela das mais belas e há um obstáculo tão grande em minha frente! – Fez drama. Logo, todos começam uma algazarra.

- CALEM A BOCA! – A gata explodiu **(Metaforicamente falando, ok?)** – Winry-san, você pode levar o Chibi-chan... Digo, o Ed-kun embora?

- Hai, hai. – Saiu da sala segurando o Elric, este com a cabeça cheia de galos por causa de certa chave inglesa.

- Ok, vou falar quem eu sou. Então cale a boca todo mundo. Eu sou Kurara Black, a autora que manda aqui no pedaço.

- Você é um gato! – Luffy disse impressionado.

- E você é um homem-borracha que já lutou até com zumbis e tem uma peça de museu na tripulação. – Apontou uma das patas para Brooke.

- Peça de museu? Deveria me sentir elogiado?

- Não sei, não sou você.

- Isso dói no coração... Apesar de eu ser um esqueleto e não ter coração! Yohohohoho!

- Mellorine... – Sanji, que estava desmaiado desde que recebeu uma 'chavada', acordou – GATO MALDITO! AGORA EU NÃO VOU PODER FICAR PERTO DAQUELA DEUSA!

- Sanji, você prefere morrer agora ou daqui a dez minutos?

- Dez minutos?

- Tempo suficiente pra te fazer implorar para morrer. – Sanji engolia seco – E eu sou UMA GATA, DESGRAÇADO! Ofende, mas não assassina o português.

- Português?

- Esquece. Parece que vou ter de me transformar. – Dito isso, uma cortina de fumaça envolveu-a e só sumiu quando à frente deles estava uma menina de cabelo negro e olhos laranja, vestida com calça e camisa brancas. – Que é?

- MELLORINE! – Sanji berrou de novo e levou um soco de Nami.

- Minha cabeça está começando a doer.

- Robin, você já entendeu, não?

- Sim, nós estamos em algum lugar dentro da sua mente. Você é a autora que criou o ar que estamos respirando e que fez aquelas histórias sobre a Navegadora-san e o Capitão-san.

- E os anjos gritam: AMÉM! Alguém sabe de alguma coisa. Sim, eu sou Kurara Black, mas podem me chamar só de Kurara. E as histórias se chamam fics. Você as leu?

- Sim. Minha predileta é aquela sobre o aniversário do Ace.

- ESTOU COM FOME!

- Oh, que modos os meus! Vamos, sentem-se. – A mesinha deu lugar a uma grande mesa de jantar cheia de comida – Vamos, vamos, não se acanhem.

- Oi, que pratos são esses? – Sanji perguntou.

- Pratos típicos de meu país. Tem feijoada, acarajé, o mais típico deles que é o famoso arroz com feijão... Esses tipos de coisa. Depois eu te dou a receita. Comam. – E começaram a comer com incrível rapidez, pois nenhum prato conseguia se salvar de Luffy.

* * *

Yo, yo! Não sei o que aconteceu aqui, então vamos deixar quieto. Presente para Ragster, pra ele gostar de humor como tema principal. (Apesar da tentativa frustada)

Dwo-shot feita em alguns minutos depois de eu perder o jogo que tava jogando. É mole? Tenho que começar de novo. ¬¬

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
